A Surprising Night
by Code-Natsuki
Summary: Kana (OC) is friends with ichigo. One Day he tell her they need to "Talk" Whats the talk about? Find Out One Shot I Suck a summaries i'm sure lol well have fun reading inside.. I will be adding chapters later
1. Chapter 1

**Ello So i'm Code~Natsuki, you can call me whatever you want. Soo I'm new to the whole creating fanfic thing so this will be my first One~Shot with Ichigo x Oc.****If you have and comments about please review, cause I would like to make better fanfiction for people to enjoy. I really hope I didn't have many spelling and Grammar issues anyway once again R&R and ill be letting you read while i stop rambling about stuff. Ohh Yeah I do not own Bleach Nor its ideas that belongs to Tite Kudo **

** 030**

* * *

A Surprising Night

Normal Pov

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 'It must be Ichigo~chan' kana thought. He did say he wanted to talk, kana quickly walked to the door to let Ichigo~chan in. When she opened it she stared in awe of how we'll built he was and she never realized it. " You know kana you don't have to act as if Your surprised to see me" ichigo said with a serious tone. She slowly let him in and showed him the way to the living room. She was about to say something, but suddenly Kana found herself against the wall to shocked to move, with her arms held up. She was so confused, he was perfectly normal earlier now he had her pinned with his hand and staring at her straight faces with half lidded eyes. She was starting to get scared and she needed to know what was going on. Kana slowly began to speak stuttering in the beginning "Wha-what are you doing ichigo~chan?" She looked at his face scared at his sudden and rough actions. He had squeezed her hands together holding her wrists not realizing his grip was tightening with every passing second. She was starting to wince at the pain he was causing to her now reddened wrists.

Ichigo Pov

She's finally mine, I've waited so long to have her and now she's right here in front of me. I had decided to wait until she was ready to date him but she took to long. I noticed how all of those sick bastards stared at her when she would go on morning jogs, it was disgusting and vile. I know Kana didn't like it when I was violent, but they needed to know that she was his and nobody else's. I truly love her and if she hated me for my actions I would probably be heart broken, but I at least needed to make my mark and mate her so she couldn't be with anyone else. Selfish? Yes. But did I care? No. Suddenly she spoke bringing me out of my thoughts and I looked up at her. Tears were running down her cheek as she cried silent tears stuttering out the words " It hurts Ichigo~chan." Watching her say that as she cried made my chest tighten and heart hurt. I didn't want to hurt her but if I had let go she would probably run away from me and try to avoid me as much as possible. It was now or never for me and I chose now. In a low whisper I said "I'm sorry if you hate me afterwards Kana."

Normal Pov

Ichigo decided the only way to get what he wanted was to be forceful. He took the hand still holding her wrist and dragged her to the bed throwing her on it. Kana had winced at the pain, not only were her wrist hurting but instead of making it on the bed she hit the side of it. Slowly Ichigo walked up to her placing her on the bed so he could fuck her. Ichigo knew that if he fucked her in the vagina she would be his but he needed to release in her ass to. Once he was on top, he moved his hand to her clothed vagina and began rubbing it. Kana had covered her mouth not to moan and she started crying on her tear stained cheeks all over again. Suddenly Ichigo stopped and slowly took off her shirt noticing she had no bra on, then he moved down to her waist pulling down her pants with her underwear along with it. After stripping her he had got up and strip off his clothes ready to give Kana orders. " Get up and suck my cock."he spoke in a deep tone, scared of what he might do she got up and sat on her knees fitting his whole member in her mouth, slowly she began sucking on his cock hard and started to speed up still crying. He started a groan a little while she scrapped her teeth on his member. With out him noticing she licked the tip tasting the pre-cum dripping out. Then he suddenly took her off, Ichigo wanted to be inside her now and he was about to come since masturbated not to long ago. He placed back on the bed but on her stomach this time. He was we'll aware that he needed to prepare her first but he couldn't wait so long so he roughly pushed in his erected dick inside if her making her scream and cry harder. Then he began to thrust into her with amazing speed and harder. All you could hear were the slapping of there skin together every time he thrusted his cock back in harder than the first time. Suddenly he had cum and decided it was time to fuck her in the vagina. Slowly he turned her over pushing his cock roughly once again, then he started thrusting into fast and hard. Every thrust got harder and faster, and she began to feel sensation and pain but pushed aside the sensation still remembering she was being raped by her used-to-be-bestfriend. At the thoughts she was having she began to cry even harder ' why was he doing this to her' she mentally sobbed. As kept hitting her sweet spot she suddenly came and began panting hard, soon after he came inside her filling insides with his seed and slid out his dick. Soon as he did that she laid in the bed facing the wall and out of humiliation and fear she curled up into a little ball still crying before she fell asleep. Ichigo then laid down also with his back facing the wall putting is arm over her pulling her towards himself with her head on his chest. Quietly trying not to wake her up he whispered " I love you Kana."

Fin *0*

* * *

** So that was The One~Shot if you like it and want me to add chapter then please tell me. I was totally enjoying my time writing this.**

** Natsuki ~~ Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**So .. I was constantly begged to continue the story by my friends so I will start writing tonight and try to finish by tomorrow. Thank-you for all that read it and if you reviewed thanks a lot.**

**=3= Natsuki Out ~~**


End file.
